The Surprise
by taggerung0254
Summary: Reno has a surprise for Yuffie...just a happy and fluffy story. Enjoy it! There aren't nearly enough of these around! They need a fluff category, don't you think? lol


**Here's another one shot. Just sorta came to me. It's a happy little thing, no angst of trouble. Just happy and fluffy! Enjoy!**

**I don't own FF VII or any of the characters. I just use them. **

Tifa was standing in a kitchen, chopping vegetables. She had come to visit one of her best friends and offered to help out with dinner when her visit went longer than she had planned. Not that Tifa minded at all. Yuffie was always fun to be around no matter what the situation.

Yuffie was standing opposite her, finely chopping herbs with a knife that looked as though it should be used as a meat cleaver. She said it was easier that way than using a small knife, so Tifa let it be. They were talking about nothing and everything, random bits of information that were unconnected to anyone else made perfect sense to the two of them. Few people could make sense of Yuffie at all.

Everyone had been surprised when she married and moved to Midgar, leaving her beloved Wutai behind. Everyone had been equally surprised at the time to find out just who it was she was marrying. No one would have guessed Yuffie and Reno would make a good couple. They did, though. They had been married for almost two years and were still going strong.

"You think he'll be home soon?" Yuffie shrugged in response.

"He's been working late the last two weeks. Some project that him and the other Turks are involved in. I haven't had anyone to cook for lately. I miss Rude or any of the others dropping by for dinner with us." Yuffie was pouting at the herbs she was chopping.

"Maybe he'll be home tonight with the entire gang in tow."

"HAHA. Maybe. You know, you and Cloud ARE allowed to stop by more often. It's not like we're ogres or anything."

"We know, but you've got a lot on your plate, we don't want to bother you or intrude."

"Go right ahead!" Yuffie began putting ingredients into a skillet on the stove, the smells already permeating the kitchen. "It's not like I have much to do now that I-" She was interrupted by the phone ringing. Yuffie checked the number before answering. "Hey you. What's up?" She mouthed 'Reno' at Tifa, who nodded. "Really? Good. I'll see you then. Kay, love you. Bye."

"You can have an actual conversation you know. I don't mind."

"That's just rude, though! You're here to see and talk to me, not watch me talk on the phone. BUT, he'll be home soon, so we won't be eating all this food alone!" Yuffie's usually cheeriness was frightening to those who did not know her well. The enthusiasm she had for food was incredible. "Hey, call Cloud and tell him to come over too. Big Chocobo Head hasn't been to see me in weeks!" Tifa smiled.

"Alright." The call was made, with Cloud agreeing easily. The food was almost ready when the door to the apartment was opened. Tifa looked up from setting the table to see Reno and Cloud walk in. Reno winked at her, then looked around for his wife. "She's in the kitchen."

"Thanks."

Cloud greeted her with a gentle kiss and a touch on her arm. He had never been one for public affection, but Tifa knew and understood that. He loved her, and that was all she needed to know. They both turned to look in the kitchen at Reno and Yuffie. Reno had just reached her at the stove where she was stirring the food. His arms wrapped around her middle from behind. She turned her head to him for a kiss.

"And how's the most beautiful pregnant woman on the planet doing this evening?"

"Better, now that you're actually home to eat the food I made. I'm starting to think you're cheating, eating food at some diner or something..."

"Hey, your food's WAAAAAAY better than some damn restaurant. You're more fun to look at too." Yuffie snorted at that. "You are, babe."

"Yeah, if you like to look at someone as big as a whale."

"You're not as big as a whale. More like a hippo." Reno cringed playfully as she threatened him with the spatula she was using. "Really, you look beautiful." This time Yuffie accepted the compliment, smiling radiantly. "Do I have time for a shower before we eat?"

"Yep, but only if it's quick!" He kissed her again before leaving the room. Yuffie turned to see where Tifa was and found Cloud with her. "Cloud! You're here!" Cloud walked over to her, receiving a hug and quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you came! I've started to think I'll drown in left overs if no one comes for dinner anymore!"

"Glad you're doing well, Yuffie. How's the baby?"

"Kicking me like there's no tomorrow, that's how! I swear, my insides are a mass of bruises. Baby better be born soon." Yuffie pouted, which made Cloud ruffle her hair. It was still short, but it fell to her shoulders now. She ducked away from his hand playfully. Tifa laughed behind her hand at their antics. They were just like siblings.

"When are you due, Yuffie? You look ready to pop!"

"Gawd, don't I know it, Tifa! Four more weeks, and I'll be able to see my toes again."

"I told you, babe," Reno said, entering the room with damp hair and clean clothes. "your toes are fine. Like they'd give a Turk's wife a bad pedicure..." Yuffie wrinkled her nose at him before shooing then all out to the table.

Dinner was eaten in a happy atmosphere, the four of them laughing about the day's events and past experiences. Tifa had been secretly relieved when Reno and Cloud had become friends. He had been upset at first about Reno and Yuffie's relationship, but he had warmed up to him he saw just how much Reno loved her. It was the same for the rest of AVALANCE.

"Hey, Yuffie?" She looked up at her husband with a smile to show she was listening. "Want to go for a little walk? I've got a surprise for you."

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?"

"The kind that surprise you." They all laughed. Reno was the only one who could successfully keep a surprise or present secret from Yuffie. Reno turned to Cloud and Tifa. "You guys come with us." They both nodded, smiling, and looked to Yuffie who was glaring playfully at Reno. He noticed this, and smirked at her.

"Oh all right, but you're doing the dishes later."

"Sure thing, babe. Get your shoes on." After the shoes were found and put on their respective feet, they made a grab for the coats but Reno stopped them. "Don't need your coats. Just going upstairs." They made their way to the elevator, Reno holding Yuffie's hand like they were still dating. Tifa smiled at them. She almost jumped when she felt Cloud's hand on the small of her back.

"Isn't this the floor they just finished renovating into condos?" Yuffie asked as they got off the elevator. The building was relatively new, but was being turned into a condominium complex.

"Yep." Reno walked over to a door and pulled out a set of keys. Yuffie frowned at him, but didn't say anything. The door opened, revealing a dark room. They entered, Reno fumbling around on the wall for the light switch. Once he found it, they were indeed surprised.

"SURPRISE!" A group of people jumped out of hiding, shouting and blowing noise makers. They were all wearing party hats and smiling and clapping. A large banner was spread across the living room saying 'Welcome Home!' in bright, glittering letters. Yuffie turned to stare at Tifa, Cloud and Reno, who were all grinning and clapping. She turned back to her friends in the living room. The Turks were all there, Elena holding a noise maker in one hand, and Rude looked slightly upset at the party hat he was wearing. It had a giant moogle ball on a long wire at the top of it.

Tseng was smiling and standing by Reeve, who was holding a noise maker and wearing the most outlandish hat. It had blue and purple chocobo feathers atop it, all of them falling to his shoulders. For all his dignified appearance, he was a nut case and as mischievous as a child. Barret and Cid looked at Yuffie with cocky expressions, having finally gotten one up on her. Nanaki was sitting in quiet dignity, the purple and green hat he wore looking ridiculous. He too had a noise maker in his mouth, which he quickly set down on a nearby table. Cait Sith was jumping around on his moogle, who was hopping around in a circle nearby. Reeve had been working on giving the doll it's own personality and had succeeded for the most part.

Vincent was standing to the side, leaning on a wall. He too was wearing a party hat, one with obnoxious amounts of glitter. A small smile was on his face, but he looked uncomfortable. Yuffie noticed him and smiled. He nodded a greeting to her.

"Welcome home, Yuffie." She turned to Reno in shock. "You like it? We've all been working on it, so that it'd be ready before Baby got here."

"This...this is for ME!" Yuffie looked around, eyes wide. All the furniture was new, as were all the decorations. It was all tasteful and simple, just as she would have chosen. Plants were everywhere, and lighting was cleverly used to illuminate them and cast beautiful shadows. She wandered around slowly, making her way into a kitchen that made her squeal with delight. Cid and Barret did a high five, them being in charge of that room.

"How big is this place?"

"Three bedrooms. Come on." Reno led her to the master bedroom, which made her clap her hands happily and turn a thousand watt smile on him. "One of the rooms is a work room for you. We just have to move the embroidery stuff in there and it's all set." One of Yuffie's lesser known talents was to do beautiful embroidery. A tapestry was half way done in the apartment downstairs. "Come look at the other room..." The group had followed them down the hall to the last closed door, which Reno opened only after she closed her eyes. He flicked on the lights, as eager as the rest to see her reaction to the room. Elena was smiling hopefully, Tseng setting a hand on her shoulder. The two of them had put in a lot of work painting the room.

"Oh, my, gawd..." Yuffie used a hand to cover her mouth when she opened her eyes. They wandered around the room. It was a nursery and bedroom for the baby. It had white wainscoting along the bottom half of the walls, and the top half was covered with paintings of chibi chocobos and moogles running and dancing and flying, playing hide and seek or sleeping. The sleeping ones were above the crib. All the furniture was white, including a beautiful rocking chair that sat in one corner of the room. She walked over to it and touched it, making it rock gently back and forth. The crib bedding was all in soft yellows and greens, with stuffed chocobos and moogles keeping company with kittens and puppies.

"You like it?" Reno asked, hands in his pockets. Yuffie started crying instead of answering. Reno was at her side in an instant. "What's wrong? You don't like the colors? What?" Yuffie was shaking her head, trying to stop her tears.

"No! It's perfect, I can't...oh my gawd, I can't believe you guys did all this for me..." She then huffed and glared at her friends, who were grinning with relief. "You all knew about this...I must be slipping up if you keep it from me this easily." She said, wiping a tear away. Reno hugged her from behind, kissing her hair.

"It wasn't easy, babe, believe me. They all had to avoid you so you wouldn't get tipped off."

"Sorry about that, Yuffie." Cloud said, Tifa nodding along side him. Yuffie just smiled at them. She turned to Elena and Tseng.

"You two did those paintings on the walls?" They nodded, Elena looking smug enough for two people, which she was. Tseng wouldn't take any real credit so she took it on his behalf. "Oh man, you guys are the BEST!" She went and hugged all of them, coming to Vincent last. Yuffie was the only one of the group that was truly close to Vincent. The fact that he was there and wearing a party hat was testament to how much he cared for his friend. "Vinnie...you came to a party...and wore a hat?" She hadn't hugged him yet, waiting for his answer.

"Only for you would I done such a ridiculous thing." Only then did Yuffie hug him, Vincent lightly returning the embrace.

"You made me that rocking chair, didn't you?" She asked quietly. He nodded, and got squeezed harder. A real smile appeared on his face at that. "Thank you, Vinnie."

"You are welcome. May I remove this hat now?"

"Yes!"

"Don't worry, Yuffie!" Cait Sith said, hopping up to her. "Moggy here has a video camera with footage of all of us, including him in that hat!" Yuffie clapped and smiled at Vincent, who sighed. "It'll be perfect for blackmail! HAHAHAHA!"

**That's it! Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! **

**Tagg**


End file.
